


Vacation

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2017 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Yooran, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971835
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“You ok Yoosung? We can take a break if you need to.” Saeran watched Yoosung struggle to keep up, his backpack heavy on his back. Maybe they should go back down.

“No, I’m fine, keep going, I’m right behind you.” Yoosung was a little out of breath, but nowhere near needing to stop. He was excited to find the waterfall the concierge had told them about. This was the first day of their vacation where they had actually left the hotel. Yoosung smiled, remembering how tangled in the sheets they’d been. They hadn’t even bothered to get dressed when room service arrived, he’d giggled when the woman leaving the cart last night ran her eyes over Saeran’s body, he’d wrapped himself in a towel to answer the door, she’d blushed when she’d seen Yoosung, on the bed, very naked as well. She’d squeaked and ran out. Yoosung had pulled Saeran back into bed before they had gotten around to eating. It was cold by then, but they didn’t care, feeding each other and kissing through the whole meal.

He looked up and watched Saeran’s ass as he hiked up the mountain trail. Damn, you’d think by now he would have gotten it all out of his system, but now, there it was again, that agonizing ache between his legs that only Saeran could relieve.

“Keep it in your pants Yoosung, you can wait another hour.”

Saeran turned back to him, “Say something?” he asked, eyebrows cocked questioningly.

“Uh, yeah, can you grab my water bottle out of my pack?” he asked, cheeks blushing.

Saeran walked down to him and Yoosung turned to give him access to his small backpack. He felt guilty that Saeran was practically carrying everything, He’d insisted that Yoosung put the towels, swimsuits and sunscreen in his pack, making it considerably lighter than Saeran’s. He felt Saeran digging into his bag and pulling out the water bottle. Yoosung turned towards him and Saeran handed him the bottle. He tilted his head up with his forefinger and thumb.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you were just thinking! Are you enjoying the view?” he grinned.

Yoosung huffed and pressed his lips to Saeran’s, “Immensely!” he admitted, not caring how rosy his cheeks got.

“How are you so insatiable?” Saeran asked, genuinely curious. Not that he was complaining.

“You’re just so hot babe, I can’t keep my hands off you.” He pulled Saeran towards him and kissed him slowly, enjoying the taste of his lips before breaking away.

“You ready to get going again?” Saeran asked. Yoosung nodded.

“Lead the way hot stuff!” Yoosung told him, smacking his ass.

“Hey now! Watch it buddy, I’m married.”

“Well, isn’t that a coincidence, me too.” Yoosung waggled his eyebrows and Saeran laughed. Yoosung was still too damned cute for his own good. They followed the trail for another 30 minutes before they heard the rush of the falling water. The trail was well worn and easy to follow, there were also handholds on the steeper areas, the trees encroaching on it, leaving a nice canopy overhead and keeping much of the sun’s heat off them. Yoosung took pictures with his phone. The lush underbrush was the brightest green he had ever seen. He also took many butt pictures of Saeran.

It took a lot longer to get to the waterfall than they would have thought. Finally, Saeran stood at the crest and looked out towards the stunning waterfall. Yoosung huffed his way next to Saeran and his breath was taken away.

“Woah!”

“Yeah, isn’t that something?” Saeran smiled. The water fell off the cliff, hitting the lake below with such force they were being sprayed lightly, even where they were standing. There was a bright rainbow in the froth at the bottom on the waterfall. The sun glistened off of the pristine water. Yoosung took a picture. Then he turned the camera around so that he could take a selfie. “Come here.” He told Saeran. Saeran grumbled and didn’t move. “Saeran! You promised me! You said if I came, you’d let me take some pictures. Pictures of you!” Yoosung pouted.

“Fine.” He mumbled and stepped up next to Yoosung and turned to the camera, Yoosung’s smile was wide and ecstatic, Saeran smiled, but at Yoosung, not the camera.

“Saeran!” Yoosung chided him when he took a look at the photos. But his cheeks blushed, and he wasn’t really mad that Saeran had not looked at the camera.

Saeran smirked and kissed Yoosung’s cheek, “Come on.” Saeran held out his hand for Yoosung and they made their way down carefully, the rocks were slick with algae and slime. Yoosung almost slipped twice, but Saeran was there to keep him on his feet. They made it to the edge of the water. Saeran set his pack down and drank some water before taking his shirt off. He couldn’t wait to get into the water. Yoosung already had his pack open, taking out the towels, swimming trunks, and sunscreen.

“Maybe we should go skinny dipping.” Saeran suggested.

“Uh, no! We don’t know what’s in that water! Here! Put them on!” he threw Saeran his trunks and Saeran caught them with a chuckle. He caught Yoosung eyeing him as he took his clothes off and he tossed him a wink.

Yoosung blushed but didn’t look away. Saeran loved the duality of his husband. On the once hand he still found flirting, initiating sex, talking about sex, and everything associated with it, a blush worthy situation. But he had become bolder and open about sex. Saeran loved making him blush, and he loved that Yoosung might attack him if he did.

Yoosung took out the sunscreen and had Saeran turn around, making sure to cover every inch on his body, he didn’t want his delicate skin to burn. “Does it usually take this long to put sunscreen on?” Saeran asked, eyeing Yoosung. He shrugged and took his time, sliding his hands under Saeran’s trunks on his thighs. Saeran giggled, he was ticklish and sensitive on the inside of his thighs. He pushed Yoosung’s hands out. “Ok, I think I’m good.” He grinned. Yoosung pouted but said nothing. He handed the sunscreen to Saeran and took his clothes off, standing in front of Saeran in just his underwear. Saeran was just as meticulous as Yoosung, but much faster. Too fast for Yoosung’s liking. He sighed when Saeran was finished, even though he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He grabbed his own swimming trunks and put them on. Saeran had already jumped into the water and had resurfaced a bit away from the edge. The water was green and clear, Yoosung could see the rocks on the bottom and small fish swimming around the edges. Yoosung smiled, as he watched the red-head swipe his wet hair back. He could not see his face, as Saeran was turned away from him. He went to the edge and called out to Saeran.

Saeran heard Yoosung, but he was shivering so bad. The water was freezing, his teeth were chattering. He kept his body under the water up to his neck, trying to catch the breath that had been stolen by the frigid water. Yoosung called to him again. Saeran took a deep breath and turned towards his husband. He forced his arm up and out of the water and waved.

“Come on in Yoosung, the water is great!” he dropped his arm and tried to keep his lip from trembling, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it.

Yoosung began to dip his toe into the water.

“Just dive in babe! Do it fast, it’s better that way. I’m waiting for you!”

Yoosung giggled and jumped in. Soon enough he broke through the water’s surface, sputtering and slapping the water, straining his chest to get some breathes in. “Ho…ho…ha…” he shivered and glared at Saeran. “You…you lied to mmm…mmm….mmmme!” Saeran could hear Yoosung’s teeth clatter against each other. He swam to him and pulled him into his arms. Yoosung tried to push him away.

“I…hhh…hhh….hhhate you!” Yoosung stuttered. But he wrapped his arms around Saeran’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, pressing himself against him, trying to leach some body warmth. Unfortunately, Saeran was just as cold as he was.

“I’m sorry babe.”

“Ffff…fffuck you.” Yoosung answered.

“Here? I don’t think I can…my dick is well inside my body right now!” Yoosung tried to laugh, but he was too cold to expend the energy.

They stayed wrapped around each other until they became acclimated to the water temperature. Thankfully the sun was very warm and they were soon able to swim comfortably.

Yoosung had still not forgiven Saeran completely by the time they climbed out for some lunch. Saeran had to grovel and deliver several kisses across Yoosung’s back before Yoosung finally gave in.

They were sitting on their towels, eating the meats and fruits they had packed. Saeran kissed Yoosung’s shoulder, and then his neck, nibbling on his ear. Yoosung playfully pushed him away, but not with any great effort.

“Let me warm you up babe.” Saeran whispered into his ear. Yoosung turned his head and let Saeran brush his lips against his. Saeran flicked out his tongue and tasted the juice of the grapes Yoosung had been eating. It had left his lips sweet and sticky. He hummed into his mouth.

Pulling away he leaned his forehead against Yoosung’s.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much.” Yoosung smiled.

They leaned back, flat against the warm rock, enjoying the sun’s heat after the chilling water. The waterfall’s rush was loud, but relaxing.

“Yoosung?” Saeran asked.

“Mhmm?”

Saeran lay on his side and stared down at Yoosung. Yoosung opened his eyes and gazed into Saeran’s mint green eyes.

“Do you ever…I mean…it’s just…I was wondering…”

“Spit it out!” laughed Yoosung.

Saeran rolled his eyes and huffed, “Fine, do you ever think about girls?”

Yoosung’s eyebrows furrowed, his mouth frowning, “Girls? What do you mean?”

“Well, I know you like girls too, and, since you’ve never been with one, I thought, maybe, you wished you had had some experience with a girl before, you know, being with me.” Saeran blushed and tried to hide his face in his elbow.

Yoosung now lifted himself up and pulled Saeran’s head away from his arm. “What brought this on? Did I do something?”

“No, no! I just, I don’t know, it just hit me yesterday, when that woman came in with our food.

“But, she was staring at you, not me.” Yoosung laughed.

“I know, but, it just got me wondering if maybe you regretted getting together before you had a chance to, you know.”

Yoosung pressed his lips against Saeran’s, then straddled him and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and exploring Saeran’s mouth with his tongue.

“You’re an idiot. I love you, I don’t think about being with anyone else Saeran, ever! I married you because I didn’t want to be with anyone else. I’ve never really thought about being with a girl. Not since I began to have feelings for you. And sure, I still find women attractive, but, nothing like how I feel when I look at you. Why is this on your mind now?”

Saeran sighed, his arms around Yoosung’s waist, running his hands up and down his back.

“I don’t know, I guess I still feel insecure sometimes. I’m sorry, I know how you feel about me, you show me every day, I am just an idiot!” he smiled.

“I’m glad we agree on that at least.” Yoosung teased him. He leaned in and nibbled Saeran’s ear, kissing his neck and laying his head in the crook between his neck and shoulders.

“I love you Saeran.”

Saeran tightened his hold on Yoosung, “I love you too, I guess this vacation wasn’t so bad. I owe Saeyoung an apology.”

Yoosung laughed, his body shaking with mirth.

They spent another hour at the waterfall but decided to head back so that they would make it down the mountain before nightfall. They made the easier walk down hand in hand, Yoosung taking more pictures as they walked. Saeran even looked into the camera in some. They stumbled into the lobby of their hotel, high on a great day and each other. Saeran was draped around Yoosung as they got to the counter to pick up their room key.

Yoosung was giggling when he asked the woman behind the counter for the key. As she went to grab it she smiled at them, “Looks like you two had a great day.”

Yoosung nodded, “The best, and it isn’t over yet.” He closed his eyes as Saeran kissed him, the passion in it making his ears burn and his cock stir.

She handed the key to Yoosung when he came up for air, “I get off in two hours, if you’d like to add to your fun.” She bit her lower lip, her eyes flashing with desire as she glanced from one to the other. Yoosung was stunned, his jaw dropping. He exchanged a glance with Saeran, his eyes round and embarrassed. Saeran grinned.

“Sorry, it’s a private party, it’s always a private party.” He said as he stroked Yoosung’s jawline and chin. Yoosung whined and leaned into his hand, eyes closed.

“Too bad.” She said as they turned towards the elevators.

Saeran laughed and led a beet red Yoosung away. In the elevator Saeran brushed his lips across Yoosung’s ear and whispered, “I think you just missed your chance to touch some boobs babe.” Yoosung pushed him away, “Jerk!” When they reached their floor, and opened their door Yoosung grabbed Saeran’s shirt and tossed him on the bed, he yanked his own shirt off and threw it aside. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you will never question what I want again!” Yoosung hissed, attacking Saeran with his teeth and nails.

Saeran couldn’t find any reason to be sorry for teasing his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoosung pushed Saeran onto the bed, tearing at his shirt. It ripped at the collar and Yoosung just ripped it apart, down Saeran’s chest. He growled as he bit into Saeran’s shoulder, drawing blood, then sucking it as he hummed.

Saeran gasped, gripping Yoosung’s hips. Yoosung used his teeth to leave a trail down Saeran’s chest. Saeran’s grip shifted to Yoosung’s arms, ending tangled in his hair. Yoosung left a trail of bites and suck marks down his chest, ending at the waistband of his pants. He used his teeth to unbutton them, then to pull down the zipper. His hands gripped the back side of the pants and pulled them down over Saeran’s ass. He peeled them off and tossed them aside. He moved up Saeran’s legs slowly, licking and sucking his inner thigh. Saeran arched his back and bucked his hips, wanting desperately to feel Yoosung’s touch on his hard cock. The tip peeked out of his boxers and glistened with precum. He clutched at the pillow below his head and moaned deeply.

Yoosung bit his inner thigh, just below Saeran’s balls, his nose bopping into them. Saeran inhaled and drove his balls into Yoosung’s face. Yoosung pressed his lips against his crotch over the boxers and hummed with appreciation. Using his teeth, he pulled down the boxers to let Saeran’s cock spring out.

“Hah…” Saeran brought the pillow around to his face and buried his mouth into it, letting it catch his moans. Yoosung reached up and yanked it out of Saeran’s hands and shook his head at him. He licked Saeran’s cock from base to tip and ran his tongue agonizingly slow across the tip. Saeran buried his hands in Yoosung’s hair once more and pushed his head down. Yoosung stopped and Saeran whined in disappointment taking his hands out of Yoosung’s hair. He arched his back again and gripped the bed rail behind his head.

“Yoo…Yoo….ahhh…mmmm, hnghhhh…” Saeran rolled his hips, his body writhing with desperate desire. He was on fire and his belly was coiled and ready to feel Yoosung’s mouth. Yoosung was still teasing him, giving him gentle, barely there, kisses on the shaft of his cock, letting the tip of his nose graze the tender skin. He flicked his tongue out periodically, but not enough to satisfy Saeran. The rise and fall left Saeran panting and cursing.

Yoosung dug his fingers into Saeran’s thighs and lifted onto his knees. He grabbed one of Saeran’s legs and leaned it against his chest and shoulder. He caressed his calf and thigh, down to his hip, massaging the leg gently and softly. Saeran’s grip on the rails was almost strong enough to snap the wood.

Yoosung ran his fingers along Saeran’s shaft lightly, smirking at his husband as he kneaded his left leg with his right hand, his nails raking from his hip to his knee leaving dark red grooves. He felt Saeran stiffen his body, his hips bucking with need. He was trying to keep his sounds low, but Yoosung wanted to hear him wail. Saeran’s cock vibrated under his touch. Saeran ran his hand down his chest and clutched at his own cock, beginning to stroke it in his tight grip.

He mumbled something unintelligible.

“I can’t hear you babe.” Yoosung said softly, as he leaned over and licked the tip of his cock quickly.

“Fuck! Fuck me already!” Saeran screamed.

“I don’t know, I mean, I think you wanted me to grab some boobs earlier, you don’t have any.” Yoosung teased.

“I…I’m sorry Yoosung…ahhh…ummm…nnghhh…Please!” Saeran’s body rocked back and forth, his hands leaving his cock and grasping his hair, yanking on it in frustration. He liked teasing Yoosung, but he could go so agonizingly slow and make Saeran pay dearly. His body was more than ready for release, but Yoosung had already been keeping him on the edge for almost an hour and Saeran was finding his patience emptying quickly.

“Do you love me?” Yoosung asked Saeran as he set his leg back down and stood up straight on his knees between Saeran’s legs, unbuttoning his own pants and sliding the zipper down painfully slowly. Saeran stared into Yoosung’s violet eyes, shining with desire and affection.

“More than my own life.” He whispered huskily.

Yoosung pulled of his pants and underwear, yanking Saeran’s off as well, then slid up his body, enjoying the feel of their skin to skin contact. He licked his nipples and bit at the hard nubs. Saeran’s hands grazed across Yoosung’s shoulder’s and down his back. When he was on top, Yoosung preferred a gentler touch, focusing on Saeran’s pleasure rather than his own.

He bit and sucked at his chest, up into his neck and pressed his lips against Saeran’s as he pushed his legs up and out. Saeran reached towards the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Yoosung sat back and ran his fingers along Saeran’s thighs, pressing his thumbs against his opening alternately. Saeran almost squeezed the tube too tight as he gasped at the feel of Yoosung’s digits. Yoosung took the lube and squeezed some on his fingers, he slid one, then two, then three fingers inside of Saeran as his head was thrown back, his adams apple bobbing furiously. Yoosung took his time as he thrust his fingers in and out and worked on Saeran’s cock with his mouth. His head bobbed just as slowly as his fingers drove into Saeran, Saeran’s jaw clenched at the agony of Yoosung’s punishment.

“Yoosung, baby, please, I’m so sorry, I…I…ahhhh…” he hissed his apology, tears of frustration pooling in his eyes.

“I know.” Yoosung whispered, his hot breath feeling like electricity along his wet shaft. Saeran shivered, his ass off the bed, reaching for more contact. Yoosung spread more lube onto his hard cock after taking his fingers out of Saeran, he pressed himself against Saeran and Saeran quickly tried to grind into him. “Shhh…” Yoosung cooed, as he pushed himself inside the red-head. “Haahhhh….” He breathed, his lips open, his eyes cloudy as he drove into Saeran. Saeran whimpered as Yoosung picked up speed, his fingers digging into his thighs as he used them for leverage.

Yoosung lowered his body on top of Saeran, sucking on his chest and neck, reaching his lips, leaning on his elbows he devoured Saeran’s moans with his mouth. He continued to thrust into Saeran, slower, rolling his hips the way he knew Saeran liked it. Saeran wrapped his arms around Yoosung’s waist and pulled him close, thrusting his hips against Yoosung, his cock caught between their bodies. Yoosung snarled his fingers into Saeran’s hair and pressed their lips together, his tongue exploring his mouth, delving into its warm depth. They both hummed, their lips vibrating against each other.

Yoosung pulled back onto his knees, grasping Saeran’s knees and thrusting into him faster. Saeran threw his head back, his hand going to his cock and stroking it to Yoosung’s rhythm. He was so close, but Yoosung was still going too slow.

His head flopped sideways and he bit into the pillow. Yoosung ran his hands down Saeran’s thighs and took over stroking his cock. He flicked his thumb over the tip and Searan’s back arched, slamming his hips into Yoosung.

“Fff…fuck! Yoosung! Please!” he whined in desperation and frustration.

Yoosung smirked, but he was also ready for release. He pumped harder with his hips and his hand. Saeran’s face was flushed, his body covered in sweat, glistening in the harsh light of the room. Yoosung’s mouth hung open as he watched Saeran’s pleasured expression. He thrust faster, slamming into Saeran, making his body lurch. Saeran steadied himself against the headboard, keeping his body from rocking too much and increasing the pleasure that coiled around his middle. His breathing was becoming harsh, his body arching, his legs stiffening in anticipation.

“Yoo…Yoo…Ahh…hnghh….” Saeran’s body contorted, his hands on the rails and his feet the only thing that touched the bed. He squirted cum all over his chest as Yoosung’s hand squeezed and pumped the simmering orgasm that had been building slowly, out of him. His body slammed onto the bed, the breath he had been holding escaping his lungs in a rush. Yoosung fell on top of him and captured his lips, their tongues swirling around each other as he continued to thrust himself inside of Saeran. Saeran swallowed Yoosung’s moans and groans as he finally came, the thick cum filling Saeran to overflowing.

“Hahhh…” Yoosung pressed his forehead to Saeran’s and panted as his body shivered through his orgasm. Saeran planted small delicate kisses all over Yoosung’s face, ending in a deep, luxurious and tender kiss on his lips.

“Hmmm….” Yoosung hummed and lay his head on Saeran’s heaving chest as his cock slipped out of Saeran in a wash of his own cum.

“Still have doubts about what I want?” Yoosung whispered, his voice hoarse.

Saeran only shook his head. He never really had doubts about Yoosung’s love and desire for him. He just sometimes worried that Yoosung might one day regret not having known the body of a woman. He sighed. It was ridiculous to worry about those things. He stroked Yoosung’s locks, running them through his fingers. He was filled with so much love and affection, the thought of losing him terrified Saeran. His heart began to race and he held Yoosung tighter.

“Hey, are you ok?” Yoosung pulled himself up on his elbows to stare into Saeran’s eyes.

“Thank you Yoosung.” Saeran’s voice was broken and cracked.

“For what?” Yoosung laughed, curiously.

“For loving me, even when I didn’t deserve it. I love being your husband.” He smiled.

“Silly man!” Yoosung kissed Searan’s nose. “Good thing you do, because I plan on keeping you around until I’m dead!” They both laughed and clung to each other. Saeran buried his head into Yoosung’s hair and held him close. Yoosung sighed in satisfaction.


End file.
